realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Nigel Avtrin Unique Dialog
About Like all other party members, Nigel has unique dialog. This dialog comes in three different forms: #Banter with other party members at #Dialog with Kael #Comments on Dialog between Kael and someone else Banter 'With Karrin' 'At 1st possible point after Nigel's recruitment' Karrin: "So...Nice trophy you've got there Nigel, I see why you were honour bound to win" Nigel: "Yes...when we get back to camp I'm going to put it on the wall with the others..." Karrin: '''"Ah yes, the wall that you keep inside your tent" '''Nigel: "You know what I mean...its figurative." Karrin: "So...you have a wall with arcane symbols on it? ...In your tent..." Nigel: '''"Do you do this to everybody, or am I the only one?" '''Karrin: "Oh and what would 'this' be?" Nigel: "Oh I know what's going on. You're going to insult me until I slip up and say something stupid. I'm going to just ignore you know." Karrin: "Actually I wasn't going to do that, but now that you mention it..." Nigel: "Not saying a word..." Kael: "Stop Karrin, this is torture..." Karrin: "If you put it like that, how could I refuse?" 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Nigel: "Karrin, its stupid asking as I already know the answer, but was it you that stuffed pickled onions in my backpack?" Karrin: "And why would I do that?" Nigel: "Because Kael's too busy and nobody else is that childish." Karrin: "Me childish? No, you have the wrong person" Nigel: "Is that why I found a sodden note in the backpack, from you, stating that I was a loser and was stupid?" Karrin: "Ah, you found that...I...admit to that, but not the onions...are you sure it wasn't Kael?" Nigel: "Just keep an eye on your backpack Karrin..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd' Nigel: "Karrin, is it true that you slew a bear just by looking at it?" Karrin: "I did?" Nigel: "Yes, and you became apprentice to Kativa, but got fired because she felt threatened..." Karrin: "That's what they want you to think" Nigel: "Really, seemed believable enough. They also said that you can turn into a venemous snake..." Karrin: '''"Then best you sleep with one eye open...just who is the curator of such infomation, I might have to slide a knife into his ribs" '''Nigel: "I don't think you want to do that...Kael doesn't like it when people kill his party members..." Karrin: "No, you're getting it wrong...I simply wish to...how can I say it...to have some fun. Nigel: "If that's how you see it then I guess you can go 'have fun' in Osric's tent...oops, said too much." Karrin: "Oh I will" 'At a random point in Act 2 - 1st' Karrin: "Nigel, you still carrying the wall around?" Nigel: "Oh shit...Kael, stab me now so I don't suffer..." Karrin: '''"But you like suffering don't you?" '''Nigel: "Do me a favour, do everybody a favour...and shut up..." Karrin: "Oh, getting defensive are we? Don't like to tell people about your 'problems' eh?" Nigel: "That's rich coming from the lonely mage who hates everybody and can't stand up to a spider without falling over and dying..." Karrin: "Touche'" Dialog Comments Category:Party Members Category:Dialog Category:Realm of Magyk